Fate Cafe
by Kiragirl17
Summary: After the war, Shinn was left with questions of who he was. Kira send him on a journy to find himself, but what he found was more then what he was looking for. ShinnXOC


For anyone who read my homepage, you would see that i put my dog died.

I also said I wasn't in the mood right now to update, but i wrote this before my Mocha died, and i decieded to upload this onshot.

I wrote this for my sister Ericka, so there is an oc character in this onne shot.

This is my first one shot.

And my sister proof read this, so there shouldn't be any mistakes in this

Kira is mention, but that is it.

btw, i don't own Gundam see, just the plot of this one shot

* * *

One shot

Fate Cafe

War was a weird thing. It brought out the worst in people, but that didn't stop wars from happening however. People would join the war for different reasons, but it always had something to do with a person's inter life. People fought for revenge. Others fought for the country that they loved with all their hearts. Some fought for they had nothing else to live for. However the reason for fighting, the person would come to a understanding of themselves. It was also hard for a person to leave the fighting behind, since they would see danger all around them that was never there in the first place.

Shinn Asuka had joined Zaft for he had nothing else to turn to. He fought for the revenge of his parents' and sister's death. He fought for what he cared for, his new nation. So when the War ended, he didn't know what to do with himself. Before, he never had a second to himself, and now, he was lost in his free time. His relationship with Lunamaria didn't last too long after the war. They had nothing in common. Then there was Zaft, he made a mistake. He never second guessed what he was told. If they told him to jump, he would ask them how high, not why. He needed time away from Zaft to find out what he really wanted.

He needed to find himself. He only thought of one person to help him. Kira Yamato. Kira and Shinn would talk for hours, but Kira only pointed Shinn in the right direction. Kira told him that he needed to find the answers on his own. The raven was upset to say the least. Kira only made Shinn question himself more, but Shinn realized that Kira was doing what was best for him. Kira was one of the few that wanted the best for Shinn, and he knew it. In the end, Shinn left Orb to travel the world.

Shinn was only left with more questions with every country he left. _Who am I?_ He would cry as he faced the ceiling. He was lost, and he needed to find himself, but he didn't know where to look. He fell asleep after hours of mind searching. In the morning, he left the cheap hotel, which was located on a coast line.

It was a clear blue day. The ocean was calm as it shined a crystal azure color. The wind was at a low hum. Kids could be heard in the distance. People were laughing. Animals were out. It would have been a beautiful day, if Shinn was in the mood for it. He didn't know who he was, so how could he be happy for others? He had a messed up mind right now. That was why he was in this journey for answers.

He made his way down the coast line. A little coffee shop stood out to the Zaft pilot, but he couldn't explain why. It was calling him. It was a small wooden Cafe. It had a couple tables inside the building, but most of the tables were outside the building, since it didn't rain much in that area. It had a couple waiters. There were a couple of costumers in the coffee shop at the time. It wasn't as busy as it normally was. Shinn always passed by this place before, but he couldn't now.

Most of the people were couples, but there was a lone girl at the table in the corner of the outside Cafe. She was in good shape, an average size. She had a kind face that was calling him to her. Was the black haired girl calling him here? Was she the reason why he couldn't pass the Cafe like he normally did? His eyes never left her, but her eyes were too focused on the book she was reading. She never even saw him.

Shinn was fighting with himself, if he should go over there. She was calling him, but Shinn didn't want to just walk over to her and say 'hi'. She would think he was weird or something. What would you think if some stranger started talking to you? He kept running what he would say in his mind, if he went over to her table. There was a good chance he wouldn't. Well in the end, he didn't.

He got his own table, but he would glance at her every few seconds. He even ordered the same thing she did: a cream cheese bagel and a Caramel Frap. Shinn wanted to kill himself, when he saw what he ordered. Why did he order the same thing as the girl? Was he a crazy stalker or something? He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never ordered the same thing as anyone before. One time he even changed his order, when Lunamaria decided that she wanted the same thing he ordered. So what was wrong with him now? It didn't make sense what this total stranger did to him.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered. He picked up the bagel and took a bit as he glanced at the girl. They both seemed to finish at the same time, which was strange. Shinn left first, however.

* * *

First thing the next morning, Shinn got up. He was too busy thinking about that girl to sleep. He had to talk to her, but there was a good chance that he would never see her again anyway. He didn't need to worry about her, but she wouldn't leave him alone. She haunted his dreams. "What is wrong with me?" He uttered. He didn't have time for this. He was on a journey to find himself.

He found himself at the same Cafe, and to his disbelief, the girl was sitting at the same table as last time. _Is fate telling me something?_Almost everything was the same as yesterday. Shinn didn't believe in coincidences. This had to mean something, and he knew it now. The girl was even reading a book just like last time. It really had to mean something. He would do it. He would talk to the girl.

He found himself at the table staring at the girl. She glanced at him. Shinn felt his chest tighten. When her eyes found his, Shinn felt his heart jump. "Hi, my name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka." He paused. "This may sound weird, but I felt that I was being called over here." He said as he rubbered the back of his head.

The girl eyed him, but that was it for sometime. She smiled at him. "Why don't you sit down?" The girl seemed to be studying him.

He didn't need to be told twice. "I know it must be weird talking to a total stranger." He disclaimed.

"You are a strange to yourself as well." She responded.

He didn't say anything for sometime. "How do you know that? Am I that readable?" he asked her, when his words found their way back to him.

"No. I can just sense that you're troubled." She smiled. It eased him in some way, but he couldn't tell why. "Why don't you tell me about it." She ordered.

Shinn found it rather easy to tell his life story to a total stranger. He wanted to shut-up and not tell her anything, but his words were a river. They poured out of his mouth, and there was nothing that the coordinator could do to stop himself. The stranger, who he didn't know her name, listened like they were best friends. "There you have it," Shinn said. He got teary in some of the spots, but the girl didn't mind. It only caused her to smile at him.

"It seemed I was right on the money," she spoke in a low voice. "But it seems you were pointed in the right direction by that Kira Yamato." She said that name differently then the other words in that sentence.

"It seems like you know him." Shinn commented.

"I don't know Kira Yamato, but I know of him." She corrected. "He knows what he's talking about. It was wise to listen to him."

"Yes, we were enemies in the last war. We have come so far. Now, he's one of my best friends." Shinn added.

"I can see that." She chuckled softly. "The journey, you are on, will be hard, but I know you will be able to do it."

"But how do you know?"

"You have a kind heart."

His smiled weaken. "How can you be sure?" He asked with a dead face. "I have killed so many. I even tried to kill the ones that were trying to save me."

The girl rose from her seat. "You're not the same person. Trust me. If you were, you wouldn't have been drawn to me. Let alone, be on the journey to find yourself."

Shinn thought he had found a female Kira. She had the same kind of wisdom as Kira. How was a person wise like him? It was unreal. The girl smiled as she started to walk away. "Wait!" Shinn called to her. She turned to him. "Where are you going?"

"There's a place I have to be." She returned to her walk.

"I don't even know your name!" Shinn yelled.

"It's Ericka." She told him, but she took her leave. She didn't give him her last name, and he doubted she would, if he asked.

* * *

Shinn laid in bed the next morning. _Will she be there today for the third time?_He thought. That girl, Ericka, did a Kira. She left him with more questions then when he first came. What was it with people like that? Do they like to confuse the heck out of people? It wasn't fair, or what Shinn Asuka believed. He didn't need more questions. He needed answers.

He made up his mind. He got dressed and headed to the Fate Cafe. He finally knew the name of the Cafe. How ironic it was! He knew it was destined to go there. It was fate that he met Ericka. It just had to be. How weird was it that he met someone that could have Kira question even himself like the way Shinn questioned himself? Shinn knew it was fate that he met that girl, just like it was fate that he met Kira in the last war.

Shinn left the cheap hotel and headed to the place where he knew he would find some part of himself. It was a nice day, and Shinn couldn't help but smile. He got over a mile stone yesterday with the girl. He just hope he could do it again. He made it to the Cafe. His heart dropped. Ericka was no where to be found. She got here earlier then him before. If she wasn't here now, them she must not be coming.

"I knew it." He let out a sigh. "She doesn't like me!"

"Who doesn't like you?" Shinn turned around to see Ericka. His heart started to beat faster. "There must be something wrong with her, if she doesn't like you."

"I…I thought…you weren't…coming." Shinn choked out. She only smiled. "I thought you got sick of me."

"No." She stated. "Trust me, if I dislike you, you would know it."

They made their way to the table and ordered. Shinn didn't know why it mattered what she thought if him. It just did. They started to talk again, and Shinn found himself wondering how he found an angel. Yes, he believed Ericka to be an angel. They could talk for hours about anything. They just clicked unlike the many other people in their lives. They understood each other to the nth degree. It was weird in a sense, but neither Erick nor Shinn questioned it.

Ericka once again rose from her chair. "I have to go, but same time tomorrow?" Shinn nodded. "Good." She grinned. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out again. She stopped and looked at him. "I didn't get your last name." Shinn revealed to Ericka. She was a mystery to him, but there was something about her that made him want to get to know her.

She smiled. "In due time." She paused. She was thinking about something. "You will know when the time is right." With that, she was gone.

Shinn wanted to curse. She kept leaving him with more questions. However, she left him wanting more. He was addicted to her, and there was nothing that he could do. "Ericka, do you know what you're doing to me?" He asked. He headed back to the cheap hotel. He had too many things to think of that night.

* * *

Ericka and Shinn had Coffee at Fate Cafe every day for the next two weeks, and they talked for hours. Shinn knew he was falling in love with the girl he knew for almost three weeks. Ericka did more for him then Lunamaria could ever hope to do for him. It was like she was healing him of all his sins. He knew that he had a mind, and he knew that he wasn't a mind less warrior anymore. He had a mind, heart, and soul. He needed to think things through. Ericka was bringing out the best in him.

If Kira didn't push Shinn to find himself, he wouldn't have found Ericka. He wanted to bring Ericka with him where ever he went. He wanted to introduce her to Kira. He wanted to show her the world. He never wanted to leave her side. He loved her, and he believed that she loved him as well, but he couldn't be sure.

He felt great. He hoped Ericka wouldn't bring him crashing down. He needed her, and he hoped she needed him. He wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak. He didn't believe that he would be able to get up, if she denied him. _God, I need her. Please don't take her away._He prayed. Ericka was a gift, and Shinn knew it. He didn't want to lose her. She didn't even tell him her last name yet.

He made his way to the Fate Cafe once again, and to his delight, Ericka smiled at him from their usual table in the corner. He maneuvered to their table and sat down. "Hello, Ericka."

"Hey." She responded.

"There's something I have to tell you." He started. It was now or never in his eyes. He knew if he didn't tell her now, he wouldn't have the will to tell her later.

"Go head." Ericka ordered.

"Ever since I met you, I felt something towards you. I know what it is now."

"…"

"I love you."

Ericka stared at him before she said anything. "You what?" She almost yelled.

"I love you. I understand if you don't, but I had to tell you. You helped me more then anyone ever had before." Shinn revealed. "I don't know what I would do, if I never met you."

"…"

"I better leave." Shinn sighed. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do it in front of Ericka. He loved her too much. He didn't want her to feel guilty that she didn't feel the same as him.

He rose from his chair. He was about to leave, when someone pulled him back. The coordinator looked back to see Ericka. She had a firm hold on him. "Don't leave." She pleaded with him.

"Ericka," he muttered.

"I care for you too……….I do love you." She said after sometime. "Let's take this back to my place. We can talk there."

"Hn."

* * *

Shinn found himself in a fancy hotel. Ericka sat down on her bed. She looked like she had been ran over by a car. Shinn stood in front of her. "Shinn, I love you, but my life is too messed up." She turned her back on him as she went to the window.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I lied to you." Shinn was silent. "I don't deserve you."

"What do you mean you lied?" He vociferated. What lies did she tell him. He was angry. She played with him, and he didn't even know. "I thought you were the one."

"Shinn, please listen!" She beckoned. "I wanted to help you, but I fell in love with you! I didn't mean too. It just happened."

"What in hell do you mean?" He yelled. His anger was getting the best of him.

"I knew who you were, but I talked to you because you know Kira Yamato. If Kira trusted you, then I knew you must be an okay guy."

"What does Kira have to do with this?" Sure Kira sent him on this trip, but how did Kira and Ericka know each other?

"I saw you the first day, but you didn't know that I did. I called Kira, and he told me everything." She paused, but Shinn didn't say anything. She couldn't even look at him. "He told me about you. He told me that you could use a friend, but a relationship was a bad idea. It was like he knew I would fall for you."

Shinn stared at her. Did Kira tell her what to say? Was she really wise at all? How did they know each other? Too many questions popped in his head. "You said you don't know Kira! You lied."

"Not really." She cried. "I knew him for a long time. I just didn't get to know him in all those years." She revealed.

"Did you guys date?" Shinn asked. He didn't want to know the answer, but he had to know.

"No."

"How do you know him?" He blustered.

"He's my half brother!" She cried out. "We had the same father."

"What?" He couldn't believe what she was telling him. She was related to Kira.

"I know you know that he is the Ultimate Coordinator. Our father created him, but after that he wasn't faithful to his wife. Our father got my mother pregnant with me." She cried. "His mother and our father were killed, and my mother wasn't long behind." She paused. It seemed like she had a hard time going on.

"Don't stop!" Shinn ordered.

Ericka returned to the bed. "We both were adopted by the Yamatos. I am two years younger then my brother, so I was a baby when we were taken in by them. We had a good life, but Kira and I never got along. I hated him in a sense. I just got over my hatred for him after the war."

Shinn growled. "That doesn't explain why no one knew about you! None of Kira's friends know about you!"

"I told him that I wanted us to be like total strangers to each other." Ericka explained. "I wanted us to act like the other one didn't exist. I regret it now. It cost us something we might never be able to get it back."

"That's why you wouldn't tell me your last name."

"Yes. I didn't want you to know I was Ericka Yamato."

"Does Cagalli know about you?" Shinn asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No." Her face fell. "I'm planning to tell her, but in person."

"So you and Kira were talking behind my back."

"No, it wasn't like that." She cried. "We only talked about a couple of times. That's why I had to leave that one day and was late the next."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Shinn was serious now.

"Kira told me I should, but I didn't. I thought, if I was a mystery to you, you wouldn't like me and stay away from me. You didn't however." She looked away as Shinn glared at her. "I never had a healthy relationship."

"You lied and used me!"

"It was for the best!"

"I beg to differ. You don't do those things to a person, who is on a journey to find oneself." He explained calmly to Ericka.

"I know." She looked down. "I love you. I can understand, if you want to leave."

Shinn didn't respond. He walked to the window. "Kira told me that hatred would only hold a person back. I don't want to be hold back anymore." He said. "………….One more question, why did Kira go along with your wish?"

"He thought it was best for me, if he did what I wanted." She smiled weakly. "Kira is wise, but before he got involved in the first war, he didn't understand things as well as he does now. Please, don't hold it against him."

"I won't. Kira didn't mean to hurt me like you did!"

"Shinn. I'm so sorry!"

"Hn." Shinn didn't know what to do with Ericka. He still loved her. He still wanted her. His anger was just to great. He should listen to Kira's advice. "Okay, but don't lie to me again, or else you won't have me in your life."

Ericka started to cry. She jumped into his arms, which he held out for her. They started to kiss. They somehow ended up on the bed. "I love you, Shinn."

"I love you, Ericka. You helped me find my self!"_ After you lied, but it's okay._ He still wasn't sure, if Kira was behind Ericka's wisdom or not, but he'll have to find that out another time. His mind was too into Ericka right now. "Are you sure?" He asked above her. He wanted to forgive, and he would in a matter of seconds.

"Yes. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and space as well." She giggled. They made their way under the covers. It would be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Ericka laid in Shinn's arms. They were very intimate last night, but it only made their love stronger. Their fight was now a distant memory. They only knew each other for three weeks, but it seemed like they knew each other forever. "Ericka." Shinn kissed her head.

"Hm."

"Come back with me to Orb." He beckoned. "Don't ever leave my side. Lets go see Kira together." He cried to her.

After a few seconds, Ericka responded. "Yes. I'll come with you. I have so many things that I have to fix."

"Good. You're never leaving my side."

"I never planned on it." Each looked into the other eyes. They went back to the activities they did last night. They wouldn't get out of that bed for hours. They wanted to be with each for the rest of their lives anyway. They just wondered what everyone else would think about this relationship and well her. Kira's friends didn't know about her. How would Kira react to their relationship? Life was going to be interesting.

The End

I hope you like this one shot.

Please review.

-cass

not in the mood to write more, so good bye


End file.
